Xavier's School for Talented Youngsters
by ciganinha
Summary: The institutes truns into a school.Truce between Magneto and Charles. New teacher, 8 new students. And with the events that are about to take place, the XMen will need all the help they can get.
1. Lavigna's Everything

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Laura, Lavigna, Amelie, Rose, John (not St. John), Sean Oliver Max and Aileen…those are my original characters…

Chapter 1: _Lavigna's "Everything_"

"…The Prime Minister will be meting, today, with the chief of operation of the¾"

Zap.

"…natural habitat for¾"

Zap.

"Senator Kelly, from the US, will be meting with the Prime Minister and ¾"

Zap.

"…menace has been going on for too long! We cannot just sit here and wait for the government to decide on our safety from these¾"

Zap.

"…let's pray¾"

Zap.

"Tinky Winky, Dipsy¾"

Zap.

"Jack! ¾"

Zap.

"Strawberry fields forever….living is easy with you eyes closed¾"

Zap.

"…you mean _cosffee_? ¾"

Zap.

"…montrez ma cherie que vous saviez dancé¾"

Zap.

"And the power of¾"

Zap.

"Why¾"

Zap.

"Well¾"

Zap.

"I don¾"

Zap.

"See th¾"

Zap.

"…Mutants¾"

Zap.

"Shouldn't¾"

Lavigna turn the TV off. Zapping through the channels was giving her headaches.

"Why did you turn it off?" said the girl sitting by her on the Victorian sofa. Lavigna smiled at the 17 year old Amelie Bourdeaux. Amelie was small for her age, round face, well designed lips, and her body would have been considered perfect in the renaissance period. She was the only one in the house that did not need many hours of sleep. Considered goth by all habitants, the only thing on her that wasn't dark was her skin, the colour of milk.

"Sorry, I have a headache." Lavigna, a woman in her mid 30's, but still very pretty and graceful, said.

" Anything to do with the call?" asked Amelie as Lavigna got up.

"Everything." Lavigna walked to the stairs, kicking few cushions out of the way.

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"Goodnight, Amelie…"she head up the stairs.

" 'Night…" Amelie pouted, less than pleased with the answer she got.

Lavigna headed to the small house's second floor, where the only 3 bedrooms were. One room for the four girls Amelie, Aileen, Laura and Rose. Another room for the boys: Oliver, Max, John and Sean. And the other was hers. Before she could rest her head on her pillow, Lavigna headed to the only bathroom.

Picking up her tooth brush and tooth paste, Lavigna pondered about Charles' offer over the phone. She hasn't spoken to Charles for over 15 years. But this night her professor had called her, asking for her help. He was going to build a school, teachers and books, until now the institute was only a house mutants lived in…but now he would turn it into a real school.

Lavigna finished brushing her teeth and went to sleep. She would ask the kids tomorrow if they wanted to go to New York.

a/n: a little short I know, but it had to be…this is kind of a prologue…

I loved doing the TV zapping thing, we got there quotes, or part of quotes, from Lost , Teletubies, Gilmore Girls, a The Beatles song "Strawberry fields", and part of a song that I don't know the name of.


	2. Logan's Where do I come in?

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters…

Chapter 2: Logan's _"Where do I come in?"_

Where in hell had Charles send him? It was the only think that passed through Logan's mind. He knew he was somewhere in England., Northwest of London. But the place was almost deserted safe for a small town about a mile away and a house half a mile north of the town.

The blackbird was parked between the town and the lonely house. The house. There's where he had to go.

Walking up to the porch, Logan could hear indistinct noises coming from the house. He heard someone scream. Now he understood why Charles wanted _him_ to go get them.

---------FLASHBACK-------

"Logan will you come to my office now please?" Professor Xavier told him mentally.

Logan groaned, he knew he sounded like a teen going to the principal's office, but for Charles Xavier to ask him to go to his office was never a good thing.

"You called?" Logan poked his head in.

"Please come in." Xavier was there with all his glory, sitting behind his desk signing some papers, he looked really important. " I just got out of the phone with one of my old students that lives in England. I asked her to come and teach." Xavier placed his pen on the desk and looked directly and Logan. Logan absolutely hated when he did that…it was never a good thing.

"The thing is," Xavier continued, "she has a school herself, for orphaned mutants. She will be bringing them with her.

That explain the why he had more rooms made.

Silence.

Logan sighed.

"Where do I come in?" Logan asked.

"You will be picking them up a week from today."

Logan let out another groan.

"You may go." He smiled.

So there he was, standing in front of the British version of the x-men 's door. He knocked. He heard people running and yelling "I got it!" when the door opened revealing a white-hair 17 year old girl.

"How may I " upon setting eyes on Logan the girl let out a ear piercing scream and quickly shut the door closed. The door was quickly reopened again this time he saw the beautiful face of an older woman , probably in her early 30's.

"How may I help you?" her voice was soft, her face thin, her lips the colour of cherry, her eyes the colour of honey, her hair was being held in a bun by a pair of chopsticks leaving the shorter strands of hair falling to her face .

"I'm Logan." Logan choked out.

She looked at him as if trying to remember who exactly he was suppose to be.

"Xavier's institute." He manage to say.

Her eyes lit as she opened the door for him to come in. " Oh, yeah I was expecting you, come in. Don't mind the mess." Her English accent made her voice sound even more graceful. "We were starting breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Logan nodded entering the house. The first thing he saw was the stair right in front of him, and sitting on one of the steps was the white haired girl, with a hopeful expression on her face. Logan looked at her trying to figure out that look on her face. The girls face fell and she looked hurt. "hey, don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who screamed in you face."

The woman closed the door and introduced her as Lavinga Dyson. Lavigna saw Logan's interaction with the girl. "Sorry about her screaming, I don't know what got into her. She's Laura Howlett." She turned to the girl. "Laura, will you help the others with breakfast?" the girl nodded, got up, walk down the stair and headed to Logan's left, where all the noise was being heard. "Come." She walked to where Laura had gone.

"We are a total of 9: 4 girls, 4 boys and 1 teacher: me. All are about the same age I only have one class. Here is the dinning room and kitchen is here." She stood in front of a door, where an auburn-haired boy was holding a piece of bread between his two hands, while a brown haired girl, was holding another piece of bread but with only one hand.

"So, the guy was eatin' this large piece of meat , larger than his own mouth, it was disgustin'…" she trailed off looking at Logan's feet, and then at him. "Who are you and why are you wearing leather?" she screamed a cute Scottish accent at him. Logan had no idea how to react. The girl threw the bread to the boy, the boy tried to put the toasted bread, which was in his hand, on the plate with other toasted breads so he could get the white bread the girl threw, but failed miserably. The white bread hit him in the face and bounced into the sink. "Do you know that a cow is coldly raised, without 'er mother, nurtured artificially just so sick humans kill 'em, skin 'em and wear 'em! " she screamed "Monsters!" she screeched.

"Down with people who wear leather." A girl Amelia, who only now Logan took notice of, was short, dark haired, dark eyed, wearing the same thing all girls wore: a dark green skirt, knee-high socks, white shirt and a dark green tie. Amelia was munching on a bacon, leaning on the door frame.

"That is so disgusting…" the brown haired girl narrowed her green eyes at Amelia.

"What?" Amelia said innocently, "This?" She waved the bacon and took a bite, "This is good! Yum…pork…bacon…_meat!_" The brown-haired shrieked. "the taste…it's almost _orgasmic!_" the dark-haired let out a moan as she exited the kitchen being chased by the anti-leather girl.

Lavigna smiled embarrassed. "Forgive the girls. That was Rose, she's a naturalist and vegetarian…and the other is Amelia, the bully."

"I've seen worst" Logan grumbled.

"Ahem." The boy cleared his throat.

"And this is Oliver. The youngest." Lavigna pointed.

"Hi" he extended his hand for a shake, Logan took it, he quickly let go…the kid's hand was flaming hot. "Oh, sorry about that…I was toasting the bread." He shook his hand in the air to cool off, and extended again this time Logan took it, and shook it.

"I'm Logan."

"Oliver Cromewime, at you service! Would you like coffee?"

"Uh, yeah. Black coffee, please"

Oliver picked the coffee mug and a cup, served it and handed to Logan "Be careful it's hot."

"You don't mind drinking it in here do you? The table only fits 6." Lavigna said.

"Not at all." He took a sip of coffee and Oliver left the kitchen with the toasted breads. "Quite a lot of kids for one person to take care of."

Acting as soundtrack was the kids' conversation coming from the dining room.

----

"Max!"

"Wha?"

"Put some pants on!"

"We've got guest!"

"So cute! Look at his ears!"

"Meow…purrrr"

"Aileen! We are at the table!"

----

"That's one of the reasons I took Charles' offer." Lavigna said. "I'm getting old, they're getting bigger I can't take care of them by myself. Authority by fear doesn't quite work as well as it used to." She smiled, Logan smiled back, he couldn't imagine her putting fear on the kids.

"I know what you mean. We are three adults to 16 kids at the institute. Well actually we are gonna be five, er, 6 with you…and 22 students…2 of the student are gonna became teachers this year…they just graduated." Logan said thinking about Jean and Scott.

Lavigna smiled, clearly with out subject. "Why do you make them wear uniforms?" Logan asked.

"They're orphans, Mr. Logan." She looked directly at him, "Except for some pieces of clothing, the uniforms are all they have to wear." Logan looked down. "My salary is not as big as Charles'." Lavigna placed her cup of coffee on the table near the sink. "I need to help them pack." And she left the kitchen.

Logan placed his cup in the sink and went to the kitchen's door to see the movement. Sitting on the table were six kids, some of them he recognized: Rose, the wavy brown haired, anti-leather girl, Amelia the small dark haired girl, Oliver with auburn hair and heated hands, and the white haired strange girl, Laura. The other 2 sitting and the table was a shirt less cat-like boy, with cat ear at the top of his head almost covered by his ginger hair, his fur shaped a triangle from his shoulder to the middle of his back, and apparently he was wearing only boxers, the other kid was a girl, her hair was curly and had a light brown colour, and was wearing a pirate style bandanna.

The kids were in some kind of an argument being lead by Rose's Scottish accent; Logan wasn't paying attention to the subject, whatever it was, until he heard Amelie's sarcastic voice saying "Yay, for naked people." He looked up just in time to see everyone laughing.

Lavigna walked by the table, "That is not a subject to be discussed at breakfast."

"We'll discuss it at lunch then." The girls wearing bandanna said. Lavigna sent her a glare, making her bent her head and muffle a little giggle.

Lavigna then just passed the cat-like boy and slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! Lavigna! What was that for?" he said while rubbing the base of his head.

"Max. Pants. Now!"

"I couldn't find 'em!" he whined, he had clearly just woken up.

"Go find them. And I believe I said now." Her hand no hips. The boy Max got up and lazily walked out of the room in search of his pants.

"Laura, don't braid you her on the table, there's food, there!" She told the white haired girl. "You're done with breakfast go fetch you stuff and bring them down."

"Just because it's white doesn't mean it'll fall, you know." She responded while finishing her braid. "I'm gone." She gently disappeared into nothing.

"The rest of you finish up quickly and get all you stuff down here." Rose got up, muttering something about packing her plants and left. Lavigna got few strands of hair out of her face. "Where are Sean and John?"

"Like, Sean is in the living room, and John, I believe is just finishing packing." Said the girl with the bandanna.

It would have been much easier if they didn't wear uniforms, Logan thought. It was difficult memorizing their names and faces when they wore the same clothing

"Aileen, could you go hurry Sean up, we have to be leaving soon." Lavigna asked her.

With an OK, the girl Aileen left, leaving Amelie and Oliver at the table. "You two clean up the kitchen." Oliver groaned.

The next chapter will be a little longer and all the new students will be introduced, and so will their powers.


	3. Remy's The room be gettin' hot

Disclairmer: yeah…um…o.c.'s mine…the rest…no

Chapter 3: Remy's "_De room was gettin' hot"_

"You're late, Cajun"

The garage door of a mansion opened revealing an extremely angry Rogue.

The man standing outside the garage with a motorcycle, rode it to stand beside the angry girl.

"Missed me , chère?" he asked with a Cajun accent, that was muffled by the black helmet he was wearing.

"You wish." She gently took the helmet from his head and turned away to place it on the wall next to other 5 helmets.

The Cajun, Remy LeBeau, got out of the bike and reached Rogue by the wall, her back still to him. "Non. Remy wish dat the belle fille would be here 'cause she really wanted t' be alone wit' dis Cajun."

"Since you know Ah'm not here for that…." She turned to see him towering over her.

"The professor?"

"Yep"

"The new students, they've…"

"Uh hu"

"Remy'll be dere in a minute"

"OK" Rogue left the garage. Remy sighed and took of his jacket, following Rogue's step, and exiting the garage.

Before he went to the rec. room Remy left his jacket in his room, which was now situated on the first floor. He was now a teacher. Sure…he was going to teach auto repairs…it didn't even have tests, but still, he could only be happy that now he had a job.

No more that a minute later Remy appeared in the rec room. It was late, and most of the x-men present, were on their pajamas and night gown. The new students were all wearing school uniforms and all looked a mess, tired from the trip.

Remy looked around the room at the new students and saw a boy with auburn hair was sleeping onto a white haired girl's shoulder, who didn't seemed to be feeling very well at the moment, by the white haired girl sat a tall, black haired boy that was fighting not to fall asleep on the girls other shoulder, the rest was just tired, except for 1 girl who looked perfectly well, with semi-long black hair. He walked past them to stand by Rogue.

It seems that the professor was talking for a while now, establishing the main ground rules. Remy, however was getting bored extremely quickly. He step sideways so that he would be behind rouge, and leaned to her ear.

"Why is it dat we need t' be here?" he whispered to her.

"Maybe because some of us need to be reminded of the ground rules." She said pointedly, turning her face to glare at him, and took the moment to smell his trench coat. She wrinkled her nose, which cause Remy to smell it.

"Are y' talkin' 'bout moi comin' in too late, runin' away from chores, gettin' de motorcycles without permission, gambling, or smoking at the institute?"

"You were smoking at the institute?" she asked in a harsh whisper, controlling herself not to scream at him.

"Cherie didn' know 'bout dat?" obviously he had made a mistake mentioning that, especially when she shook her head 'no'. "Oh…ops." He straightened himself back, putting his hands in his pockets. Remy LeBeau was official shutting up…at least for now.

Professor Xavier had just finished talking. "Well then. I guess it's time to settle you in your new rooms. There will be 3 in each room. The second floor is for the girls, and the third is reserved for the boys. And I will not tolerate night visits of one into the other's floor." He sent the group a look to see if they all understood.

Just then the dark haired girl that was wide awake decided to voice her mind. "Why can't women be on top?" a few snickers were heard over the mass of students, waking some of them up.

Lavigna only managed to say "Amelie!" when another one of her students, this time the cat like boy, Max, decided to voice his opinion on Amelie's statement.

"Modern, aren't you?" he smirked looking at her. She smirked back.

"Max!" Lavigna caught the boy's attention, immediately wiping the smirk off his face. "I'll talk with both later."

"Well," the Professor continued. "Now your teachers will accompany you to your rooms." At this time everyone who was sitting got up. Max took the sleeping boy on his back while the others stretched and yawned.

"Remy." The Professor called him, Remy looked up. "Will you take the boys to their rooms? I trust you know where it is." Remy nodded. Many of the x-men had already left. "And Ororo, you will be showing the girls to their rooms." Ororo nodded to Xavier. "All right then, you may go."

Remy headed over to the boys. "Shall we go?" the boys nodded and followed the Cajun. Remy took them to the elevator, as they waited for it to come down Ororo came with the new girls and rogue right behind them.

"So, " Ororo said, trying to start a conversation, "What are your names?"

"I'm Amelie" said the short, milky skinned girl. Her voice was strong and had a constant ring of sarcasm to it.

"I'm Aileen " in contrast with the previous girl, this one, who wore a bandanna, had a perking voice.

"Me name is Rose" said the Scottish, wavy, brown haired girl.

"Laura" the last girl said, her face emotionless, and it seemed that no matter how loud her voice could be, it would always sound as if it was barely above a whisper.

"I'm John Cassedy, at you service" said the black haired boy extending his hand to Ororo. Ororo took it, smiling at the boy's good manners, but as soon as she shook it his hand came off. Ororo stared at the hand on her hand. 1 second of silence. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU TOOK MY HAND OFF!" he screamed.

Ororo's eyes widen and quickly let go of then hand. John continued clutching his wrist screaming. "I…..I…." Ororo was at lost of words.

John's screaming quickly turned into laughter as he picked up his hand and placed it back on his wrist. He was almost crying from laughing so hard. "You….you…" he laughed "You should have seen your face!" he laughed. The other students laughed with him. Ororo look annoyed, almost offended. "Aww, come on, what's the use of being a mutant if you can't have a little laugh out of it?" he asked slightly taping the side of her shoulder causing his hand to fall again. He saw his hand on the floor "Ah, bugger…that happens…"

This time his hand got up by it self and climbed John's body back on his wrists.

Storm had just composed herself from the shock. Her eyes flickered white. A lighting bolt hit John . "AAHHH" he shrieked, falling t the floor. This time, not only his hands came off but his legs and arms. All the students started laughing.

"Continue with the presentation." Ororo simply said.

"yeah…uhm…I'm Max" said the cat like boy, "and this little bugger here is Oliver" he motioned to the boy he was carrying on his back.

"And I'm Sean." Sean had short light brown hair, he looked normal.

Amelie stood behind him, "Come on, Sean! Show what your powers are!" and she hit his back, which caused him to fly over to the person right in front of him, Gambit.

Remy fell on the floor and Sean bounced from him, hitting Amelie behind him, causing him to bounce again but this time hit the wall, bounce on the floor and almost hit the high ceiling. When he came down however, he did not embrace the floor as expected, a black thing coming from the floor seemed to catch him stopping him from bouncing more.

Amelie was getting up from the floor, her hand extended, controlling the black stuff, slowly putting Sean down. "We like to call him Ricochet." She said getting up. And as the black stuff started to dissolve, all the x-men present realized that it was their shadows.

When their shadows returned to their rightful places Amelie was already up, and so was Remy. By this time the elevator arrived. And all went inside.

"So…." Remy looked around, and allowed his eyes to rest on the girl with a bandanna, "What are y'r powers?" he asked her.

"I'm four eyed." She said.

"But y' don't wear glasses…"

"I'm _literally_ four eyed."

"Oh" he looked forward as the little _bing _of the elevator told them they have reached the second floor. All the girls got out. "I be playin' poker down stairs, if any o' y' fille care to join…" the elevator doors closed. Remy turned to the boys, "Do y' tink any o' dem would go to play poker?"

Max looked at the Cajun. "Amelie might, but she might keep you up too late."

"How's dat?" Remy raised and eye brow.

"She never gets much sleep. 3 to 4 hours at most." Max readjusted, Oliver on his back as the elevator came to a halt.

Remy led them down the empty corridors and stopped almost at the end of the hall. "Y'll be sharing your room with 3 people. Since y'all are four, one will have t' share a room wit Bobby and Roberto." Remy knocked on the door to his right. A Very sleepy Bobby opened

"Wa?"

"Roommate service" Remy turned to the new students "So, who will it be?"

"John" Max said.

"OK. So John," Remy placed a hand over the boy's shoulder "dis is Bobby, and de boy sleeping in dere is Roberto. Dey'll be y' roommate. And de toilet is just at de end of de hall. Dere is one at dis end and another bathroom at de oder end. Any questions." John shook his head. "good. _Bon nuit, homme_"

Remy turned to the remaining 3 boys. "Y'all will be in dis room." He showed the room in front of Bobby's and Roberto's. "Same ting I told John. Bathroom dere, and dere's anoder at de oder end. Enjoy your stay." Remy started to walk away when Sean called to him.

"At what time do we get up." Said the dirty-blond-ish boy?

Remy turned only his head and raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow be Saturday…"

The boy blinked. Remy fully turned and stared at the new kid.

"Tomorrow be Saturday…and dere be no danger room tingy"

the boy blinked again "Danger room?"

"it's dis place where…look! Tomorrow be Saturday and you don' have to do anyting? Y' can wake up anytime y' want. Dat's how it works here." Remy turned to leave, briefly catching the gigantic grin forming on the boy's lips.

Remy went for the elevators. He pressed the buttons and the door instantly opened revealing Amelie and Rogue.

"Hello _fille_!" he said surprised.

"Don't start swamp rat" came Rogue's reply.

"Hi" was Amelie's choice of words.

Everything went quiet.

" Who's up fo' a game o' cards?" Remy broke the ice.

Two hours later, Rogue, Amelie and Remy had settled playing bullshit, much to Remy's dismay.

They had first decided to play strip poker, much to Rogues dismay (she only agreed to play if Remy promised her that if he even came as close to touching her she had all rights to throw him out a window or hit him with something heavy, Amelie was left as witness.), but after half hour of game, Amelie had lost her socks and shirt, Rogue had lost her boots, socks, and her green transparent shirt, Remy had lost his trench coat….and only because, in his words, "de room was gettin' hot". So the girls revolted and made him change the game to bullshit.

Not that things were better for this game: Remy had 5 cards in his hand, Rogue had quite a few and Amelie seemed to have the entire deck.

" three sixes" Remy said casually.

Amelie look violently through her cards "Bullshit" she claimed, turning the card he had placed on the table…revealing three cards of sixes: spade, hearts and clubs. She hit her head on the coffee table at the rec. room. Looking up she took all card that were on the table. She muffled a protest under her breath that sounded much like "bloody….card…Cajuns…bloody, stupid…" Remy smirked and rogue smiled, at least it wasn't her.

Amelie was going through her card when the lights started to flicker. Remy and Rogue looked up just in time to see the light go completely out.

"Um…"

"yeah…"

"I hate it when this happens…" Said the resident Cajun.

"I hate what comes next." Said Amelie. Remy looked her way, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark room. Thank to his mutation he could easily see in the dark after only seconds. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

Amelie seemed to be on her guard her eyes had become one much like a cats, he couldn't tell its colours but he could see they were clear. Amelie quickly turned her head to the door, Remy followed her gaze, there was a slight silver light shining just outside the door.

"Uh, guys?" rogue still hadn't gotten use to the dark, but could see a little better now that the sliver light seemed to be getting near.

The more intense the silver light became the more unsettling Amelie became.

"Come down chere, it probably just someone getting' some water." Remy reassured her.

"I doubt it." She almost growled.

Remy grabbed a card while getting up and started to make his way to the door. When he was almost there the source of the light appeared on the door frame, paralyzing everyone. A white woman with a mask-like face wearing white cloak and hood passed in front of the door.

Remy charged his card and threw it at the ghastly figure, at the same time Amelie and Rogue screamed "NO!" "AAAAAHHHHH" in that order.

The woman disappeared into smoke looking intently at the person who attacked her.

The lights flickered on again. Remy was breathing heavily, Rogue was clenching to the table, Amelie furiously stomped over to Remy "Why did you go and do that? Are you stupid or something?" that started a big verbal fight.

"What was dat?"

"You have to be stupid for trying and attacking a ghost!"

"A ghost?" Rogue got up and walked towards them.

"Are you insane?"

"Don' y' go callin' me insane!"

"Why was there a ghost?"

"What made you think your stupid card could do anything to it!"

"I didn' see y' tryin' t' do someting!"

"Maybe it's because I have common sense!"

"Stop fahghting! At least it won't come back…"

Remy and Amelie stopped bickering, Amelie looked at Rogue "Now, there's where you're wrong." And the light flickered and went out again, but as soon as it had become dark horrifying creatures appeared in a circle around them, they looked like zombies and had clothes from, what it seems to be, the beginning of the century (1900's). Rogue and Remy let out a terrifying screamed, as Amelie grabbed their shoulders and they started to sink to the floor.

They soon reappeared in a room; all were kneeling on the floor.

Amelie let go of their shoulders.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked.

"Hopefully, my room." Amelie got up and looked at the beds, and just as predicted Aileen and Rose were there…but neither were sleeping, and both were sitting holding a pillow tightly just under their noses, while sharing the same bed. "They were here?" she asked the girls who only nodded.

"And to think that we would have already gotten used to that." Said Rose, lowering the pillow and throwing the covers off.

"Hold on!" Rogue protested, getting up from the floor walking up to the girls. "What in earth's name is happening here?" she demanded.

Amelie looked at Rogue than back at the girls, Aileen was still clutching the pillow, Rose was already on her feet wearing green sweat pant and spaghetti stripe green top, her hair in plaits.

"It's like this," said the Scottish girl, "you kno' the girl Laura right?" Rogue nodded, "well, she kinda don' hav' control over 'er powers when she's sleepin', and that's what you've seen, the ghosts, she creates them. Sometimes their part of 'er dreams."

"Every nahght is gonna be like that?" Rogue asked.

"Only some nights might be. She's just not used to this house. The ghosts mostly appears when she has nightmares."

"Oh…"was her only response.

"as much educational dis was…Remy need t' get back t' his room before someone sees him here." Remy said, getting up from the floor.

"I can take you down stairs if you want." Offered Amelie.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, had too much emotion for one night." Rogue headed towards the door.

"And Rogue." Called Rose, "If you see a ghost, don' be scared. And don' attack, they don' like it very much. Just stay still, and they'll pass."

"Will do." Rogue nodded and left the room.

"Y're gonna take moi like y' brought me up here?" asked Remy.

"yeah…I can control shadows, and they can take us anywhere there is shadows." She said simply

"OK, then, let's go!"

Amelie placed a hand on his shoulder and left him in his dark room. They said their good nights and Remy watched as Amelie dissolved into the shadows of the corner of his room.

"_Bizarre_ group of kids dey be." And with that Remy went to get some sleep.

a/n: longer than what I'm used to…and to think that I had to cut some scenes out…well actually they'll hopefully appear on the next chapter.

Hope you were able to keep up with the new characters, if you have any problems with who's who, just let me know and I'll try to explain.

I'm really trying hard with the accents, if anyone can help me with Rose's Scottish accent I will be forever grateful!

Read and review please!


	4. Oliver's 'Bout ten

Disclaimer: who even reads this?

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! And here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oliver's _" 'Bout ten"_

"Oooooliver, oh Oooooliver…"a singing voice called from what it seemed to be far to the young, auburn haired boy. He smiled, the voice tickled his ear. He shifted in his covers.

The sleeping boy didn't noticed a sigh of exasperation.

"OLIVER CROMWIME!"

Oliver jumped from his bed, prepared to battle the troll that had called to him. His fists were balled and fiery ready to punch the living air out of anything that moved in that small moment. His head turned violently from one side to another searching for something that he didn't even know what it was.

There was a gigantic grin crouching down near his head-rest side of the bed. Found it. He punched the stupid grin, unaware that the grin was attached to the resident catlike boy, Maximus "Max" Pine.

"Bloody hell! It's me you git!" Max held his jaw. Apparently the young boy had an extremely powerful punch.

"oh, that makes it loads better, being you…" he glared at the older boy, throwing the covers to one side and his feet to the other, out of bed. "Shouldn't 've woken me up like that." He mumbled. He was still with his school clothes, except for the tie that was neatly folded on a working desk that stood between his bed and the window. The same desk Max was now leaning on nursing his jaw. "Stop being a wuss, I didn't hit that hard."

"Bloody hell you didn't! Hate to see what skull you could crack if you did hit hard." He replied sarcastic, glaring at the ten-year-older.

"ha ha…" he glared back, getting up and straightening his clothes.

Max was getting up and now was moving his jaw, making sure he could still make all jaw movements.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asked.

"In other rooms. Besides me and you, Sean is sharing a room with us, he's already down for breakfast. I stayed to wake you up since you don't know your way around." He replied, but visibly not happy about receiving a punch.

"Let's go to breakfast then!" Oliver smiled. And walked out of the door and turned right.

"It's the other way, you git!" Max followed him.

Oliver and Max just stood there, facing the kitchen. Their mouths wide open at the rush of students. They have never seen that many mutants under one kitchen.

Max's eyes run through the crowd trying to find someone he knew and found, sitting at the table, Lavigna who was talking to Mr. Logan and Amelie that was concentrating in transporting the bacon through the shadows. He smiled.

Dragging Oliver, Max went up to Lavigna. "Good morning, Ms. Lavigna." Max said. Oliver was now staring at a fuzzy blue boy who was hanging from the ceiling lap having a tug war with a shadow, fighting over the bacon.

Laving turned in her seat, she smiled, "Good mourning, boys. Slept well?"

Max nodded. "yeah. Um, where do we go to get food?"

She gave a small laugh, "This is pretty much like the school. Self service."

He raised an eye-brow "More like survival of the fittest…" he muttered looking around. Logan chuckled.

Eventually, Max was able to eat one third of his breakfast, another third was eaten by Oliver, who couldn't get any food since he was smaller than most kids there, and the last third was sent to a young boy named Jamie's face. Apparently he was yelling "I'm older than you!" to Oliver, over and over until Oliver got fed up and threw a large amount of burnt omelet his way.

Lavigna was outraged by Oliver's actions, and probably even more outraged at Max for laughing, tapping Oliver's shoulder and saying "Nice shot!" After hitting Max upside the head, she announced that Oliver had already finished his breakfast and that he would, willingly, do the dishes.

Oliver groaned and headed to the sink washing the plates that were already piling up. When Oliver finally had finished cleaning the kitchen, the two students in charge of lunch already came in and got started on cooking. Since he didn't know where his room was, Oliver decided to head outside and take a look at the place.

He passed the gigantic doors and proceeded to go down the stairs. Looking around he found that almost everyone was there. He saw an one-armed John trying to catch his other arm that was being thrown from Aileen to Amelie. Laura was under a tree sitting by a Goth with white bangs, both were reading. Sean was bouncing up and down holding on to an Asian girl. Oliver smiled, Sean used to do that with him. It was so much fun. Rose was farther, next to some roses talking to a white haired, dark skinned woman. Max was sitting at the top of the tree Laura and the other girl sat under, glaring at a girl that was laughing at a boy who had just bommed (as in BOM) into a tree (That would be Sam, and the girl is Rahne…just guess why he is glaring… ).

Oliver reached the base of the stairs and looked around for someone to hang out with. But around all these people, he felt incredibly small, and a bit dislocated.

"Oliver, right?" a voice said to his right. The boy turned his head from where the voice came from and found a man sitting by the wall. He was wearing jeans and a black muscle tank top and sun glasses. His hair was auburn-brownish, not exactly long, but long enough for the front hair to cover his eyes (1).

Oliver walked over to him. "Yeah, what's yours?" he looked with suspicion.

"Remy LeBeau." The man smirked, "mind me asking why de suspicion?"

The boy softened, and sat by him. "Sorry, natural reaction." He replied.

Remy nodded and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, took it out and placed it on his lips, he placed the pack back on his pockets and searched for a lighter. Oliver watched.

Not finding the lighter, Remy leaned his head back, clearly mad at himself for forgetting a lighter. He took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "Y're not here for 12 hours and y' already got y'rself into trouble, not even Remy was that fast."

Oliver took the cigarette out of the man hand and placed it on his lips, he snapped his finger and at the tip of his index was a small flame. He smirked at the gapping adult. Lighting the cigarette, Oliver took a sip, and took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could let the smoke go, but Remy yanked the cigarette out of his hand. Oliver blew the smoke at Remy's face.

"Y' shouldn't smoke. How old are y'?" Remy asked taking a sip of the cigarette.

"'Bout ten." He replied. Remy stared and the boy.

"'Bout?" Remy questioned, "What d'you mean, "'bout"?"

"Don't know when my birthday is. Don't know when I was born. Don't know my age. Lavigna says that I'm about ten…so, I'm about ten." Came the reply.

"Y' were a street kid, weren't y'?"

"What does it matter?"

"Is y'r name really Oliver Cromewime?"

"No. I don't know. One needs a name to be in an orphanage, you know. That's the name I was given."

"Oh." Remy took another sip of the cigarette. "When did y' get y'r powers?"

Oliver thought for a while, trying hard to remember. "Dunno. Since I can remember, I guess. But that doesn't count much…I had an amnesia about a year ago."

Remy raised a brow, "How come?"

Oliver furrowed his brown, trying to remember. "Something 'bout a traumatic experience. I've no idea what it was, and I don't plan on finding out either." He bowed his head for a moment, then lifting it up again, "That's about the time I met Lavigna and she brought me to the school." He said with a smile, looking at the adult. "No other orphanage would take me in, apparently I had a record for being arsonist." He grinned.

Remy chuckled. He could feel that they would get along very well.

(1) think Sawyer from lost, or the gambit from X-men: the Animated Series. I hate his hair in Evo.


	5. Kitty's Noddle, huh?

Disclaimer: people are really dropping this… this really ain't necessary. Don't own anything, except my characters.

Chapter 5: Kitty's "Noodle's, huh"

Already 2 weeks at the institute, and one month to go before school starts, the new students quickly settled with the fast routine at the mansion. Groups had already been form, friendships made and labels given. Life at the institute had finally come back to the normal, chaotic way it always was.

Amelie was always awake. And since she would get bored during the night, the first person she saw would be her way out of boredom, and the unfortunate early bird would be bombarded by the small girl. Ignoring her annoying morning routine, Amelie was extremely fun when you're wide awake, she was a wicked fusion between Rogue and Bobby's personality: she was just as sarcastic as Rogue, but had Bobby's twisted idea of fun - a.k.a. prank. But the far most weird thing about Amelie is that she actually enjoyed the danger room session - that were now held 3 times a week; Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Some days she would even beg Logan to allow her to train.

Flipping the coin, Laura was on the other side. The quiet girl hated the danger room sessions. Out of the three DR lessons she would, sometime, grace the room with her presence once a week. When she did show up, she would stand in the middle of the room, in her ghost form, until Logan give up and call he out of the room. Truthfully, it wasn't the danger room sessions that she was scared of, it was Logan. The girl wouldn't be in the same room with the older instructor for longer than five minutes, after that she would either run or just disappear. Since danger room sessions were obligatory, Laura was in charged of laundry until school started.

Sean, John and Max spent most of their times with the recruits: Ray, Rhanes, Jubilee, Sam, Robert and Bobby. And most of the times they were responsible form anything broken or exploded. Oliver tried to be in their group but they kept ditching the younger boy, so the only person left to socially was Jamie. Oliver detested Jamie; he just couldn't stand the happy-go-lucky look on his face. Jamie was often seen inside a ring of fire. That would always send Oliver to clean the jet. But on his free time he would be around Laura since she was indifferent about anyone.

Rose was hardly seen during the day, and when she was out of the green house she was mostly seen around Ororo. When she was socializing with other students they would often call her teacher's pet. Aileen was anoother that never got into trouble; she would mostly be seen with Amara, Tabitha, and Kitty.

Today, Kitty and Amelie were the ones in charged of lunch. The young Valley girl was standing by the kitchen's counter, reading a recipe book while waiting for Amelie to show up. Just at that right moment, Amelie came into the room.

"Heya Kit!" she said, tying her hair into a bun.

"Hey!" she looked at the girl. It was really hard to believe that she had such happy personality; she would mostly wear dark clothing. Today she was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants with a pair of old boots.

"So, what are we cooking?" Amelie leaned on the counter looking at the recipe book.

"I was thinking in doing meatloaf, it looks easy enough."

"Sounds good! Shall we get started?

"Yeah!" she smiled giddy.

The girls quickly move about the kitchen, grabbing anything that they thought should go into a meatloaf. They mixture all in a bowl and stuffed it in the oven.

Both girls leaned on the counter staring at the oven. "Are you sure that that's right?" Amelie asked.

"I dunno. I hope so." Answered Kitty. "Are you sure it was a good idea to, like, put a plastic pot in the oven?" Kitty looked unsure at the Brit by her side.

Amelie's head slowly turned to face Kitty. She closed her eyes and took calming breaths "That was plastic?" she calmly asked. Kitty nodded.

Kitty and Amelie darted for the oven, turning it off and opening. A gigantic cloud of black smoked quickly snaked its way around the kitchen, conquering it completely. The two girls were only left to cough the smoke out of their lungs while trying to find any window they could open.

After and entire half hour to get the smoke completely out, Amelie and Kitty, left the windows and walked towards the oven. They looked inside. In the place of a meatloaf in a pot, was now some sort of glob. They looked suspiciously at it. Kitty grabbed it with the kitchen glove ad set it down on the counter.

"I don't think they'll be, like, happy with this."

Amelie could only stare at the deformed thing and nod. "I think we should just call for some pizza."

"Yeah." They continue to stare at the glob in front of them. "Do you, like, think that it was the jelly powder I added?" Kitty asked. Amelie shrugged. It seemed like the "meatloaf" had funded with the plastic bowl.

"Why did you put jelly powder?" Amelie started at Kitty.

"I don't know. Like, I got carried away by the moment I guess. I just, like, started throwing everything in."

Amelie turned to look at the stuff. "I know what you mean. I put pre-cooked noodles in it." She answered matter-of-factly. Kitty nodded in acknowledgment.

"Noodles, huh."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Thanks" Amelie smiled in modesty.

They stayed in silence looking intently at the would-be meatloaf in their front.

"Poke it with the spoon." Amelie jabbed Kitty lightly in the ribs.

"Like, no way! What if attacks me?" she protested. Fully facing the small girl before her (yes Amelie is shorter than Kitty)

"It's food. It's dead. It's composed on pre-cooked noodles and jelly powder. It's not going to attack you!" Amelie faced her.

"But still! What if all of these ingredients that were, like, never really meant to be cooked together, caused, like, a chain reaction in which the organic mass creates nervous cells that clusters together forming what we would, like, call a brain. And with this new developed brain, this clump of organic material might, like, just find a way to reproduce itself by, like, binary fission; being able to reproduce thousand of creatures just like it in a matter of, like, hours, conquering the entire planet, therefore causing the extinction of human race!"

Amelie looked at her dumbfounded. Still looking at Kitty, Amelie grabbed a wooden spoon and poked the glob. "See. I wasn't attacked." She said simply.

Kitty eyes moved to the spoon, her eyes widen in shock. Amelie saw her expression and followed her gaze. At the end of the spoon, was the glob. Amelie tried to get the glob out of the spoon, it only made the spoon sank more into the glob.

"Kitty!" Amelie yelled and let go of the spoon just in time to be digested by the clump of organic material. She jumped back as both, herself and Kitty, screamed and hugged each other as if in some horrible horror movie.

"What did I tell you!" Kitty screamed terrified.

"You told me that was going take over earth! Not eat me spoon!" she yelled back.

"OK. Calm down. First we need to get rid of this thing." Kitty said. They placed the glob in a plastic bag, in a paper bag, evolved it with plastic wrapping and gently placed on the trashcan outside.

"We have 20 minute to lunch, and we still haven't got anything to serve." Amelie noticed.

"Like, Ok, we'll just call for some pizza. " She headed over to where all important numbers were written. "pizza comes in 20 minutes doesn't it?" she found it and started dialing. "Like, hi! Is this, like, from the Pizzarelo? Yeah? Good! Well, I, like, want to order some pizza. Yeah, like duh, I wanna order pizza, I called the Pizzarelo right?" she laughed over the phone. Amelie hit her head on the counter. "Ok, then, I want a pizza of….hey Amelie? What kind of pizza do I order?"

"Dunno. Get about 6 boxes of pizza any flavor." Amelie responded.

"yeah, I know now! I want 2 peperoni pizzas, 2 4cheese, 1 Napolitan pizza, and 1 with cheese and broccoli… yeah, 6 total. Uhu, that will be how much? All that! Wow. Ok, how long will it take? Half hour? Can't you make it quicker?" Kitty wined over the phone, "come on pleeeeease! I really need this for like 10 minutes! Pleeeeease mister! You will? Really?. Great! Thank you sooooooo much! You are so sweeeet, thank you! Bye!" she placed the phone back. "The pizza well be here in 10!" she smiled.

"You're and angel, Kitty!"

A/N: yeah, kinda weak I know, I had a writers block. Well, next chapter school starts! Yay! And I might take longer to up date 'cause I'm working on another fanfic. But I'll try to keep things in schedule.


	6. Aileen's could you teach me how to samba

A/n: I had to finish this chapter in a hurry so that I could keep a schedule. I'll be updating – at least I hope I will – every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. That way I'll have time to write the other chapters, and to start on a new fanfic. Now enjoy the chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Aileen's Could you teach me how to samba?

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Aileen heard something beeping in the distance.

Beep Beep Beep Be-crash

That took care of the beeping noise. She felt someone poking her. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a statue, remarkably, with the same physical features as Rose. 'That's strange.' She thought. Something clicked in her head at that point. As if on instinct, Aileen took her hand to her forehead. Her bandana. Where was her bandana?

She rolled over to the side where Rose wasn't and franticly began searching for her bandana with one hand; the other was still holding her forehead. She shook all the covers to see if she found it: nothing. "Shit!" she whispered. Letting go of her head, she franticly started looking for her head dress around the room. "ahhh" she give out a little whimper when she didn't found it. Not even minding putting on some proper clothes, Aileen darted down stairs.

"Lavigna!" she screamed. "Lavigna!" With her hair messed up, a desperate look on her face, and one hand holding her forehead, she walked into the kitchen were she found most of the students already dressed and battling for food. "Lavigna!" she found the woman trying to read the back of Logan's news paper while taking a sip of her coffee.

She turned around taking notice of the young girl. "Aileen! What are you doing in you sleep wear? You have classes starting soon."

"I know, I know, but I lost my bandana! I can't find it!"

"Calm down! Don't worry, we'll find it, ok?" Lavigna soothed the girl.

"You're the one who has eyes on your head, ain't you?" Logan asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." Aileen answered hesitating.

"Look around you kid, we're all mutants here. There is a blue demon walking around this place, we won't mind seeing someone with an extra pair of eyes." He said.

"Well that's not the problem, Mr. Logan. The thing is I can't close them."

There were already a month and a half in the institute, and no one knew exactly what Aileen could do. She was always very protective of her powers; she wouldn't even use it in Danger Room Sessions. All they knew was that she had four eyes and always kept the pair on her forehead hidden behind the bandana.

"Aileen," Lavigna brought her attention back to her, "did anyone see you?"

Aileen thought for a while even though she already knew the answer. "Rose."

Lavigna closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you know how long?"

"No."

"Ok. That's ok." Lavigna got up and started walking to the door with Aileen.

"Hey, Lavy!" Logan called out to her by her Logan given nickname.

Lavigna's eyes twitched ever so lightly at her nickname, and calmly turned to face Logan. "What is it Wolvie?" she counter-attacked.

He was a bit taken back by her comment, but shrugged off. "Are you gonna tell us what her powers are?"

"Anyone who set's eyes on her extra pair, are turned to stone." She explained and turned back around.

When they got to her room, Rose seemed to have just turned back to normal. "Guess it wasn't that long." Aileen commented.

"Rose, have you seen Aileen's bandana?" Without waiting for an answer, Lavigna started searching the entire room.

"I think it's under the bed." She said, still looking a little confused.

Lavigna kneeled down by Aileen's bed and reached her arm under it. "If this was back at the orphanage, I wouldn't have the courage to do this." She mumbled getting up and handing a red bandana to Aileen.

"Thanks…" Aileen putted her bandana as Lavigna left the room, "…Lavy" she finished with a gigantic grin on her face. Lavigna stopped at the door.

"Don't call me that. And hurry up; you've got classes in half-hour." And continued on her way.

"What was that 'bout?" asked Rose.

Aileen snickered.

---

Their first class was Physical Education, with none other that Logan. Aileen and Rose darted down the stairs trying to get on time. Reaching the ground floor, Rose went right. "Rose where you going?" Aileen yelled after the girl.

Rose, while sprinting, turned around, "First years got Physics with MacCoy!" she turned back and resumed on running to the labs.

"Oh" was Aileen only response. She had forgotten that they had divided the classes in years. There was the 1st years (freshman), that had only four people; the 2nd year, Aileen's year (Sophomore) that had 7, the one with the most students; there was the third year (Junior), that had 5 people; and finally was the 4th year (Senior) that had only 3 people, Rogue, Piotr, and Max.

Oliver was in a special class, since he was way younger then anyone else. Some classes he had with the first years, and rumour has it that he would have French with the third and fourth years.

Remembering that she still had P.E. with Logan, Aileen run faster to the fields.

"EYES! You're late!" It seems everyone was already there, running the tracks.

Aileen stopped to catch her breath. "Sorry… I (gasp) lost (breath) my bandana."

"I know. No get in that track! 10 laps, go, go, go, go!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" She started running on the tracks, reaching Tabitha. "What did we do to deserve Logan first thing in the week?"

"Can't you feel it? The Professor loves us honey!"

Aileen grunted. "All I can feel right now are my legs turning to lead."

---

After the massacre that was 20 laps and one hell of a baseball-battle game, (Aileen had the bruises to proof that it was war) all the Second years headed for the showers. Aileen headed to her room to get her clothes and the books she would need for the next class: Biology.

Amelie was there, shuffling through her stuff. "Hey Amy."

"'Ello!" How was class?"

"Hell seems like paradise after Logan's class."

"That bad?" Amelie placed the book bag on her shoulder, while Aileen got out clean clothes.

"Yeah." She took out her new pants she had gotten with Professor Xavier's donated money to them. "How was your day?"

"Quite good actually. I just had Latin with the Professor and History with Lavigna." Amelie headed to the door. "Well I'll be going down for lunch. See ya later!"

"Bye." Aileen didn't even look up, she took out shirt and run to the shower. Surprisingly enough there wasn't a line, and soon enough she was able to finish and head down for lunch.

Most people were done eating, others were just finishing, and there was still one hour of lunch time. She grabbed a plate and served herself. Aileen sat at a random sit and soon she was part of the symphony of forks and knifes hitting the plate. Since there were few people, the room was pretty quiet; all you could hear was a distant Logan walking around the room grabbing some food here and there while grunting at whoever he was talking over the phone.

"Aileen!" someone called her from behind.

"Roberto! Hey!"

"Can I sit here?" he asked motioning to the sit next to her.

"Sure!"

Roberto placed his plate on the table and sat. "So, how do you like the institute so far?"

"Good. Very comfy."

"yeah, it is isn't it… I remember when I first came here. It was so big. I thought I'd never get used to it."

"Where'd you lived before here?"

"Rio de Janeiro, Brasil." He looked at his plate remembering his country.

"Brazil huh?" he nodded, and she smiled, "Do you think you could teach me how to samba?" He looked up and smiled at her.

"We continue this talk later. I have classes to attend to. Bye!" she got up, washed her plate and utensils and left Roberto smiling to himself.

On the way to her room, to grab her things, Aileen passed by Logan, who was still grunting at the telephone. "Yeah, yeah…. (Grunt, grunt), bring her here then…. Your are not! BRING HER HERE NOW! (Snikt)" Logan screamed at the phone taking out his claws close to the receiver (probably to make the other person hear the sound of his claws). Before she could hear the rest of the conversation – if there is a 'rest' – Aileen darted to her room. She didn't want to become a victim of circumstances around Wolverine.

A/n: next chapter things are going to get better. A bit more action to it, and will probably be longer. I just don't know on whose point of few I should do it. Any suggestions? Please tell me!

Oh and I want to thank all the reviews I've been receiving! Thank you very much!


	7. Ororo's Addition Unnecessary

Chapter 7 : Ororo's _« Addition Unnecessar y »_

Ororo entered her room and dropped her teaching material on her desk. She had just done teaching the 2nd year students. There were seven students in 2nd year, 5 of which were some of the recruits (Bobby, Amara, Sam, Ray, and Tabitha). It's quite a group, sure to be the source of her headaches. She had to thank Logan for wearing them down for her. (1)

She walked over to her bed and let herself fall into it. Oh, it felt good. She looked over to her balcony, from the bed. The sun was setting on the grounds; the sky was a beautiful reddish colour. Making her mind up, Ororo got up and headed to the balcony. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind pass by her.

"'Ro?" someone called to her from her room. She turned around.

"Logan." He was at the door. "Come in."

"Came to see how your first day was." He walked over to her.

"Quite calm. Even though everyone was too tired to pay any attention." She smiled at her friend. "How was yours?"

"Fun." He said simply. She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

A silence fell between them as both looked out to the grounds were the kids had just started to come out to enjoy the last piece of afternoon. Ororo looked at the kids playing and jumping and running on the grass. Some just threw themselves on the grass, other sat to read, groups had assemble to talk or to play some ball throwing game. She noticed the new students. They had quickly adapted to the mansion. "Logan, "she called breaking the silence, "what do you think abut the new students?"

"They didn't have any sort of training prior to coming here." He commented.

"Lavigna isn't the kind of woman to train the kids like you do."

"Amazingly enough, they have pretty much control over their powers. With the exception of that Bouncy kid and the Flame boy." Said Logan remembering a few incidents with the boys: Sean bouncing everyone, knocking them out, in Danger Room session and Oliver innumerable times trying to barbecue Jamie, only because he had lost his patience with the boy.

Ororo laughed at the nicknames. She noticed then the white haired girl reading on the grounds. "What about Laura?"

To everyone on the institute, Laura was the scariest girl. She always bore the same expressionless face and she hadn't exactly made friends with anyone. She would sometimes be seen talking with Remy, Rogue or Oliver, but those were rare occasions.

"To tell you the truth, 'Ro, she scares me." He admitted. "There something about her presence that ticks me, that makes me want to run away. And those powers of her doesn't help much either" Ororo nodded. Nobody knew exactly what the extensions of her powers were, she hardly ever used them. "But at the same time," he paused, Ororo looked at him "when I'm near her, she makes me feel home."

"But she doesn't like you very much, does she?"

"Nope. And that's were she just gets complicated." He leaned on the balcony, staring intensely at the girl, "Whenever she runs away from me, there's one thing I pick up on the air." He paused, and sighs.

"What is it Logan?"

"Disappointment." He said. The weather witch looked at him confused.

"What do you mean disappointment?"

"I don't know. That's what she smells like when she's near me. Disappointment, betrayed, hurt. As if I did something to her."

"What did you do to her, Logan?" Ororo was starting to get freaked out by all this.

"Nothing!" he defended himself, straightening up "It was like that since the first time we met. Since the first time she shut the door on my face!"

Before their discussion could go any further the professor contacted them _'All staff members please report to the conference room for a meeting.'_

"Did you get that?" Logan asked. As an answer, she nodded and headed to the door and to the conference room.

---

All the teachers, including Remy, Jean and Scott, were seated in a round table, talking about their first day, waiting for the meeting to start.

"I called you all here to establish some ground rules for the teachers and to see how the first day worked." He looked around, "Would anyone like to start?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other to see if they had something to say. "I understand that some of you didn't get to teach today." He looked towards the younger staff members. "We will have another meeting at the end of the week to see how it was."

"Well, I must say that the students behaved themselves wonderfully today." Spoke Hank McCoy. "I was very much pleased with their conduct."

"Today you gave classes to first years and fourth years, correct." Hank nodded at the professor's question.

"My students told me they enjoyed your lessons very much, Hank." Lavigna commented with a smile on her face.

"Ah, yes. That's another matter we need to discuss." The professor looked at Lavigna. "I believe that in order to further their acceptance towards our student, we need to place them under the same rules, don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree. But are they not under the same rules?" Lavigna was confused, but she had a mild idea of he had in mind.

"I'm afraid that they are still under your rule. I think they are still with the impression that you are their principal." He was about to continue when he was interrupted by Lavigna's outrage.

"You _think_? My dear _professor_, you entered my student's mind!" Lavigna was the least to say offended. Ororo quickly felt uneasy.

She remembered when they were still Xavier's Students, how Lavigna never liked, and felt offended when the professor would enter their minds. Now that she came to think about it, the professor and Lavigna never got on quite well.

"Ms. Dyson, you, as a former student, knows that I do enter student's mind but only so superficial. And I must say I don't appreciate the mental block Laura and you has put up."

Lavigna couldn't look more disgusted by Xavier's response. "And I must say I don't appreciate that you found them!(2) We are humans, Xavier, not a book to be read whenever you fill like it." Slamming her fists on the table, Lavigna looked ready to leave at any minute, but instead she closed her eyes and took deep breathes trying to calm down. The discussing was getting off subject. "I agree to drop my post as headmaster to them. I will talk to my students about it tonight after dinner." Looking clearly distressed, she quickly gathered her things. "Now, if you'll excuse me Xavier, professors," she nodded to the other teachers in the room, "I need some air." Lavigna got up, and with a small, last "excuse me" she left the room.

The others just looked at each other unknowing what to do next.

"Well, dat went well." Was Gambit's opening gambit. (3)

---

The meeting hadn't gone much further after Lavigna left. At dinner things were almost normal, except for how the Professor and Lavigna would ignore each other during the entire meal. Feeling the need to talk to her old friend Ororo went to Lavigna's room just before the student's curfew.

She knocked on the door twice. Nobody answered. Ororo knocked again and tried to open the door. Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked. Ororo poked her head inside. "Lavigna?" she called. When no one answered, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Looking around her room, she noticed that the balcony window was opened and that outside was Lavigna. "Lili?" She called by her childhood nickname. He saw that Lavigna laughed. Ororo stepped out to the balcony.

"No one has called me that for 15 years." Lavigna said with out turning around.

"Stop it. You're making me feel old." Replied the dark skinned woman. Lavigna sighed. "I see that you found a comfortable spot at the mansion." Ororo walked to stand beside Lavigna.

"It's very peaceful here."

"Yes it is. It seems that the balcony is a very popular place." Ororo looked towards the school's grounds for the second time that day.

"I know." Lavigna ran her hand through the balcony's wall. Ororo noticed this.

"You can control it now." Ororo smiled. Lavigna mirrored her friends action while tucking a piece of hair out of her face.

"Without the Professor's help, might I add." A smile was still on Lavigna's lips, as Ororo's faded.

"Addition unnecessary." Ororo looked at her friend. "The Professor has helped many in here."

"So I see. These kids love him don't they?" the African American could tell there was sarcasm in her word and in that smile of hers.

"Yes, they do."

Lavigna shook her head in almost disbelieve with that ironic smile on her. "Do you remember when I arrived at the institute?" Ororo nodded. "I resembled very much our current student Rogue. All covered in clothes: long sleeves, gloves, hood, scarves. So scared of touching things and people, afraid to see their pasts."(4) She paused. "Everyone was afraid of coming near me. Even the Professor. He has never allowed me into his office." Lavigna turned to face her room and lean on the balcony's wall, Ororo continued to look towards the ground. "I never even got a cool name."

Ororo looked at her friend to see a comic pout that was in her lips. Ororo laughed at Lavigna's childlike actions. "Don't tell me you're jealous!" she joked.

Lavigna laughed, "Not jealous. Revolted, outraged, angered, ignored, excluded, shunned… But not jealous." She finished with a small smile.

It was Ororo's turn to laugh, "You haven't changed! Your vocabulary is the only thing that grew." The two women laughed.

After the laugh died out, Ororo remembered why she was there for. "Have you talked to them?" She asked. Lavigna sighed and walked inside her room, followed by Ororo.

"Yes, I have." She answered hesitantly.

"How did they take it?"

"They were ok. They're kids. They can easily adapt to different situations."

"But you're not a kid anymore. How did you take it."

"As an offence." Lavigna sat on her bed. Ororo sat beside her.

"The professor only wants to help." She placed a hand on Lavigna's shoulder .

"Much he has helped me." Lavigna replied sarcastically. "Didn't help me with my powers and took my students away from me."

"He did not take your students from you!" Ororo looked at her friend confused.

"I know. " Ororo calmed. "I'm only exaggerating. It makes me feel better." Lavigna laughed low. Ororo rubbed her shoulder as if to give her strength.

"Well then. Seeing that you will survive all this tragedy, I'll go now. You have classes tomorrow." Ororo headed to the door.

"Don't you?" Lavigna asked as Ororo was walking out.

"No." she answered from the door. "Tomorrow's my day off!" she smiled and left.

"See! That's favouritism!" Ororo heard Lavigna shout after her. She knew that her friend was only joking, but it still left her to wonder about the professor's intentions.

A/N: ok, that's that for now. I didn't exactly got to the point where I wanted but I certainly got up loads of things that I didn't know where to put. This was good to get me out of the writer's block.

I still need someone to follow from his/her point of view for the next chapter. It can be anyone. Someone you want to know how his/her life is!

Oh and Review people

(1) On Monday's, 2nd years have Logan the first 2 periods and then Ororo for the last 2 periods. She teaches them Biology, by the way.

(2) Reference to piece of Charles Xavier and Nick Fury's conversation in one edition of Ultimate X-men that I can't remember which.

_Professor X : I don't appreciate the mental block you place Mr. Fury._

_Fury: I don't appreciate that you found it, Professor._

Or something among these lines.

(3) I just found out what gambit means, so I had to use it ;D

**Gambit** (REMARK) noun C  
a remark that you make to someone in order to start a conversation:  
_"I hear you're a friend of Jamie's," was her **opening** gambit._

(4) Lavigna's power is to see the past of anything she touches. Including furniture and people. Rather scary gift if you think about it, being able to see everything that has happened inside a room. Very scary, especially if you live with a bunch of teenagers, don't you think?


	8. Rose's Done

Sorry for the waiting. I was suppose to get this up on Wednesday but then I didn't know from which point of view I should do this chapter on so I want to thank **pyrogirlbl **for giving me this ideia! Thank you very much! And she also brought to my attention that I still hadn't shown what Rose's power is, so this is what this chapter is about.

---

Chapter 8: Rose's _"Done"_

Saturday morning. Rose was already up and about the room when the first ray of sunshine hit the window. She walked out into the balcony still in her pyjamas (a/n: I love balconies…can't you tell?). She breathed in the pure morning air, and noticed the apple tree that sat right in front of their room. A smile played on her lips. Rose stretched her hand forward, palm up, and the tree branches started to move in her direction, gently handing her an apple. "Thank you" she whispered to the tree, and sent her back to its place.

Walking back inside she found that Aileen was already awake, placing her bandanna rightly into place. "G'morning." She yawned.

"Good mornin'" Rose took a bite from her apple.

"Where'd you get that?" Aileen asked outraged. They weren't supposed to eat before Danger Room sessions. Rose made a guilty face. Aileen made a frustrated grunt. "Why do I bother asking? You think you could give me some?" She said hopeful.

Rose's eyebrow furrowed. "No." she said, taking a massive bite. Aileen let out a growl. Rose laughed and handed her the apple, half eaten.

"Thank you." Aileen said happily.

"Just hurry up we've got-" before anything could be said the door busted open. Aileen let out a scream, throwing the apple somewhere, and proceeded to hide herself underneath the covers. Rose screamed as she threw herself onto bed, covering her head with her pillow.

"GET UP YOU LAZY PEOPLE! DANGER ROOM! NOW!" needless to say Logan entered their rooms. He walked over to their closets and started rummaging their stuffs. "Even Pasty is already there."

Rose and Aileen just looked at each other in confusion, rose mouthed "Pasty?" but Aileen just shrugged.

He then turned to them throwing them their training uniforms. The girls just looked at each other then at their instructor. "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" for each "GO!" he would say Logan clapped his hands together. As of being electrocuted, the girl shot out of bed as Logan made his way out of the room, banging the door closed.

"Pasty?" Rose asked as she took off her pyjamas.

"Oliver's Matchstick, Sean's boucy, John's gimpy…" Aileen started to list all the nicknames that Logan has given to them.

"Rogue's stripes, Remy's gumbo, You're eyes…"

"You're granola, Scott's shades, Jean's Red…"

"Lavigna's Lavy, Ms. Monroe's Stormy…"

"Amelie's darky, and…"

"And…" Rose couldn't remember.

"Laura's Pasty!" They screamed together jumping up and down chanting "Laura's Pasty!"

"Wait." Rose stopped, Aileen stopped. "That means that…"

"Laura's in Danger Room Session?" Both girls' eyes widen. If Laura was already there that meant that they were the last ones to get there.

They ran around the room trying to get themselves ready. Once dressed they ran to the undergrounds of the institute, sliding on every corner. They entered the room. They felt extremely relieved when they saw everyone still in there, which meant that the session hadn't started yet. Silently walking among the students already there, giving a Good Morning here and there, they settle themselves by Jubilee and Amara.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Rose asked Amara.

"Haven't you heard?" Amara asked. Rose looked over to Aileen who only shook her head. "Logan's daughter is going up first in the session. He wants to see what level she's at."

Aileen intervened, "Logan's daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah she just arrived. Her name's Alexa." She explained.

To Rose though, nothing was explained "Logan has a daughter?"

"Well…yeah, sort of-"

"How can someone have 'sort of a daughter'?"

Amara fully turned herself to the girls "OK, it's like this. Her real name is X23" Rose and Aileen looked at each other doubtfully "She's actually Logan's clone." Their eyes grew twice in diameter. Two Logans? Not good. "She was raised to be the perfect weapon" defiantly not good. "But she runaway from her creator and started to hunt down Logan thinking he was the reason that she was made. So they fought. Logan convinced her that he had nothing to do with her being made and raised that way, and told her that he could help her. She denied and runaway again to hunt down those who made her, and destroy them." It was now stamped on Rose's and Aileen's faces that they didn't believe it. "But now S.H.I.E.L.D. found her and Logan told them that he would adopt her, and that it was for them to bring her here." Amara smiled finishing the story. Rose and Aileen just nodded.

"Say, does she have those claw thingies?" Aileen asked.

"Yup."

Aileen turned to Rose. "Oh that's marvellous." She said sarcastically "Two Logans, that's exactly what we need."

"Yeah, but at least it's a girl." Rose reassured her friend.

"A Logan with PMS, then. Does it look better now?"

Rose flinched at the idea.

Just then the door to the Danger Room opened, out of it came a girl with brown hair and a rather tanned skin. She had adamantium claws in each hand.

"Very good, Alexa." Logan said.

"He never complemented us." Aileen whispered to Rose with a pout.

"You two!" Logan pointed to the two girls. "You're late. You'll be the first ones to train!"

"Why don't you send Laura? She's hardly ever in the Sessions!" Rose whined quickly getting mad.

"Go." he said coolly.

"But-" But before Rose got to say anything else Aileen dragged her to the room.

"Don't argue with him." Aileen told Rose when they were inside DR.

"It's just not fair. We're always on time, we never missed one session. And Laura's always absent and he never asks her to go first."

At that moment Logan's voice came from above. "Level 5"

"WHAT?" both girls screamed. "We're in level 3 still!" Rose screamed.

"Today you'll do 5"

Rose was done. She had been a good girl but now he had pushed over the edge. Rose stomped her feet hard on the metal floor. "Now you just look like a 5 year older." Aileen said.

The machines and robots were ready to shoot, when the earth started to shake. Aileen looked scared at Rose who was standing still. Roots and all sort of plants invaded the room breaking the equipment from inside out. The one that were still working were smashed with vines that snaked its way in. when all weapons were destroyed, the room looked like a jungle. Everyone in the room above was mouth opened, so was Aileen.

"Done." said Rose, exiting the room.

---

A/n: I know, I know, small right? But that's what I have for the moment, sorry.

And Yup X23's in the area! She will be attending school! Eheheh. Now the fun begins.

REVIEW people!


	9. Alexa's You're staring at me

Chapter 9: Alexa's _"You're staring at me."_

Five minutes ago she was known as X23, now she was Alexa... Alexa Logan, now she had a last name too. Alexa never really liked X23, it was a dull name, but now it became her 'warrior' name, as some students call it. The Professor likes to see it as a 'mutant' name.

She was brought to the institute by the old man, General Fletcher, the guy was probably 90 years old and he was still working. Way to go grandpa. But Alexa never really had a grandpa. Technically her grandpa is the same as Logan's, because she's his clone, but since neither knows who Logan's Grandpa is, Alexa didn't have a grandpa. She didn't mind, though.

General Fletcher is a weird guy, probably because of his age, but still. During the entire trip to the institute, he kept asking her all sorts of questions. Most of the time Alexa would just grumble some sort of answer or ignore the guy. She never really had patience with the elder.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had found her a week before she went to the institute. She had been hiding in a forest somewhere. Not even she knew where it was exactly. They had taken her in and immediately contacted Logan. Logan got angry. Screamed obscenities to Fury for keeping Alexa, and ordered him to take her to the institute. After a few days, a few 'snikt's , a few yelling and threatening later, Logan got S.H.I.E.L.D. the right to adopt Alexa. And so he did.

Alexa was not thrilled to be some object in the middle of a discussion, where the one with bigger threats won her. She made sure she told Wolverine that over the phone. Even though she knew he just turned a deaf ear on her. Secretly she was happy she was going to the institute. The place was beautiful; she had to admit, and had an amazing infra-structure for training purpose. Aside from those qualities, Alexa was, secretly happy, because she could finally let go of the horrible past and be a normal teenager. But that was something that she was not about to admit to anyone.

Arriving on the institute was eventless. They got there Saturday morning, talked to the Professor and Logan signed some papers. But when the General was ready to leave he saw a young girl with long – ridiculously – long white hair. She has a pail skin and permanent expression of indifferent on her face. General Fletcher and the girl stood in front of each other, as if in a staring contest. Alexa knew these actions. They recognised each other. She wondered a minute what would an old man have to do with a young mutant? But was cut short of her thoughts when Fletcher's body guard told him he had to leave, and he left.

The girl turner her gaze to Alexa, something about this girl wasn't right, Alexa could feel it, and she could smell it. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Alexa." Alexa narrowed her eyes.

"Alexa?"

"Alexa Logan." With that the girl with white hair lost the indifferent and became quite interested.

"Logan?"

"I was just adopted by Logan. You're a student here right?" Alexa was trying her hardest to be nice to the girl, but there was something about her that she didn't like.

The girl, upon hearing the news narrowed her eyes, lights flickered. Alexa felt someone behind her, she turned around ready to attack, only to find no one, and when she came back to where the girl used to be, she was no longer there.

"Hey, Alexa!" Came a voice behind her, she recognised as Logan. Her dad. She turned to face him, "I've got Danger Room session to teach the recruits, think you'd like show them a thing or two?" he smirked, she mirrored. Like father, like daughter.

Danger Room was easy. She was able to outsmart every machine gun and robot that came her way with relatively eases. She was going to enjoy the institute after all. After that she would watch the others. But that never came to be since the curly brown haired girl had destroyed the room with a bunch of plants and vines.

Before going to the kitchens for breakfast Alexa headed to the showers, which was empty since no one got to train. She was getting dressed when she heard someone from the door.

"Alexa? Are you I here?"

It was that Jean girl. The red headed. "Yeah." She called back.

"Oh. Are you dresses?"

"In a minute." She quickly pulled the spaghetti strap black shirt on and then her jeans. She grabbed all of her bag and headed out. She found Jean in the hallway waiting for her.

"You're ready! I'll show you where your room's going to be. Come with me." And so she followed Jean to the end of a hallway. "You're going to be sharing a room with Laura. She doesn't talk much but she's a good girl."

Jean knocked on the door and asked to come in. The girl allowed. Alexa narrowed her eyes at the voice of her room mate. She'd heard that voice before. The door opened fully, revealing a room with too beds. The bed near the window was occupied with the only student Alexa wanted to avoid: the white haired girl.

Laura was half-sitting half-laying on her bed, reading and old looking book. "'Ello." She said simply while staring at Alexa.

"Hi." Alexa stared back.

"Well, I'll leave you two here. I'll be down stairs if you need something." Jean left, obviously she was getting uncomfortable with their staring contest.

Alexa put down her bag by her bed. Laura looked at her he entire time. Alexa took the few clothes she owned and placed them in the drawers there was by her bed. Laura continued to stare. Alexa was starting to get irritated by the girl. It was taking lots of self-control to not 'snikt' the girl's head right out of her shoulders. Alexa shut the last drawer with fury. "What's your problem?" she asked Laura, knowing she was still staring at her.

"What's yours?" she counter-attacked. Oh, this girl was good.

"You're staring at me." Alexa got up and, placed hands on hip, and glared at the girl.

"Don't flatter yourself." Laura returned to her book. She was really good.

With a final 'humph' Alexa stormed out of the room.

A/N: really short… even for me. But I felt I just had to stop here.

X23…well, I am aware that there are versions that she called Laura Howlett (my character's name, btw…). But when I came up with Laura's character I didn't know that. And since I couldn't find another name for Laura I decided to give X23 a new name. Sorry for those who are X23's fans. So this is the situation. X23 is now Alexa Logan, though she will be called at time as Lexa, for short. My character's name is Laura Howlett.

One more thing: I will be having some difficulties with X23's personality, she is hardly represented in evo, and I haven't seen her elsewhere on comic verse, so any help is welcome!

I think I'll be making her a bit confused with feelings and quite short fused and hot headed.

That's all! 'Till next time!

P.S.: um…any ideas for next chapter character point of view? ; I'm running low in creativity.


	10. Sunday Morning

A/N: I missed some deadlines that I place for myself…shame on me, I know. My classes just started, so I'm going to have to remodel my deadlines. So I think I'll only up date once a week or something. This is just to fill in.

Chapter 10: Sunday Morning

Sunday morning, 6am, to be precisely, no one was awake, even Amelie had decided to sleep in a little longer (ignoring the fact that she went to bed at 4 in the morning). The only soul to be awake at this ungodly hour of a Sunday was Logan. He was still in his pyjamas; he knew no one was going to be awake at this hour. Reading the morning newspaper and sipping in his coffee he had made only for him, he was happy.

And a Cajun walked in the kitchen, he was only wearing sleeping pants and he looked extremely tired, behind him came Lavigna wearing jeans and a loose shirt that slid down on of her shoulders, her hair was up in a messy bun. "Look at the early bird." She said smiling at Remy, who was now dragging his feet over to the coffee machine only to find no coffee.

"Where's m'worm?" he grunted glaring at the machine.

"Sorry Gumbo." Logan didn't look too sorry. Remy glared at Logan then proceeded to open the cupboard to take out all the stuff he needed to make some coffee.

"So, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Lavigna sat down near Logan.

"Grooming the cat. What does it look like I'm doing?" he glared at her and continuing to read the paper. She glared back.

In the back, Remy was grunting and whimpering, he couldn't open the pot with coffee. Logan and Lavigna turned their attention to the struggling Cajun, which had now let out a tired sigh leaving the pot on the table while staring at it.

Lavigna got up. "Sit down Remy, I'll make the coffee."

"Merci!" he shouted out looking at the ceiling and then kissing Lavigna's hand. She managed somehow to contain her laughter.

Remy, then, slumped into the chair in front of where Lavigna was, bearing his head in his arms as he tried to get some sleep on the table.

"What happen to you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Remy tiredly lifted his head to look towards Logan. "Laura's ghosts." He mumbled.

"Haven't seen them in a while." Logan commented.

"Well, dey wer in m'room, and dey were scary." Remy said, supporting his head on one of his hand.

"Must be the new roommate." Lavigna said handing Remy his cup of coffee, gaining a "Merci ma belle mademoiselle."

"Yeah, Alexa doesn't like Laura, says she's annoying."

"I don't blame her. Laura is very quiet, but when she wants to be annoying, she is." Lavigna explained. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl; she doesn't seem to like Alexa either." She continued.

"Maybe, de fille is allergic to adamantium." Remy said between sips of his coffee.

Logan shrugged and continuing to read his news paper. Lavigna sipped her coffee. Silence had fallen between them for 5 minutes. Lavigna noticed Logan hadn't changed pages.

"You gonna be hogging the newspaper all day?" she asked Logan.

Logan glared at her and readjusted the papers. "I'm reading."

"The same page for five minutes?"

"I'm a slow reader."

"Then let me read the newspaper, I read fast, and then I'll give it to you."

He grunted. "I have to fix my bike later. Don't have time to read."

"I fixed it." Remy said, looking a bit better, but not quite awake. Logan glared at him. "I had t'show de freshman somet'ing."

"See! Now gimme that paper!" Lavigna half got up to reach of the paper, but Logan got it out of her reach.

"I'm reading it." He growled.

"No, you're not, now give it to me!"

"No!"

Lavigna made more attempts to reach for it, but Logan kept getting out of her reach. "Fine, fine!" he said, Lavigna sat back on her chair as Logan growled and started to look through the newspaper taking out one particular sheet handing out to her. "There. Horoscope and crossword puzzle. Enjoy yourself."

Lavigna too, the paper and glared at Logan. She was about to make a paper ball when Remy got it out of her grasps. "Remy likes t'do de crosswords." He said, grabbing a pen that was on the table. Lavigna sighed holding her chin with on of her hands while tapping her fingers on the table.

Logan gave a low growl, and readjusted, yet again, the newspaper.

Lavigna smiled. She continued to drum her finger on the table, sometimes even getting some tune. Slumping to the back of her chair she drummed the table with both hands while looking around. After a while she started whistling.

Logan growled.

A knife was sitting still on the table. Lavigna picked the knife with one hand. The other hand she spread it out, palm down, on the table. With the knife, she started to go around, striking in between her fingers. Tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock. Then back, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock.

Logan's ears and eyebrow twitched. Lavigna continued. Logan readjusted the paper. Lavigna continued.

"FINE!" Logan growled getting up from his seat. Lavigna was holding back laughter. Remy was almost peeing in his pants. "Have the newspaper!" he threw the paper at Lavigna and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" she yelled after him.

"You're brave ma amie." Remy said.

Lavigna just smirked as she took her time to read her newspaper.

---

A/N: so what did you think? Yeah short. But this is just a basic chapie to settle Logan's and Lavigna's relation to each other. This set came into mind; I just had to write it down. Expect some more of these when I miss deadlines.

Hope you like it!


	11. Sean's I lost

A/N : sorry for the 2 weeks without anything... I didn't have my pc that had all the files on this story…and I had some notes for this chapter…and I didn't want to venture on other ideas…so yeah…sorry! It won't happen again. I will be updating once a week though. Hopefully…

Upon request, I'm doing a chapter on Sean. By doing so I got a wonderful idea to thicken the plot uhuhuh…ok I'm done. Now onto Chapter 11!

Chapter 11: _Sean's "I Lost"_

Sean, a light browned hair boy (some would call it a dirty blond, but he denied it), was coming down the stair early in a Sunday morning. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his orphan casual shirt, the first 3 and last 2 buttons undone, his sleeves folded up. His hair was a mess, and his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he had just woken up. His hands were in his pockets only revealing his black wrist band on his left wrist, and on his right, two black plastic bracelets intertwined. Slowly he made his was down the gigantic stairs.

Sean was the kind of guy anyone would call "alternative" or "punk". But he denied it. He half-heartedly claimed he only had good taste. He was shy, quiet, and for most of his life, shunned.

Before becoming an orphan, Sean O'Donellen was rich. Born to a very wealthy parents, Sean always had what he wanted when he wanted it… including a plane ride. A plane ride that cause the death of his parents when he was only 10. His parents made sure that Sean would be the only heir to their fortune, and certified that if anything happens to them, Sean would be the only one to be able to touch their money. Him and their trusty accountant, Mary Fields. They didn't, however, thought that anything would happened to them so soon in Sean's life, so they also made sure that Sean could only see his fortune when he turned 25.

So there he was: orphan, poor, underage, and a mutant.

Just when he reached the end of the stairs he noticed Logan fuming out of the kitchen, storming past him. Sean took a curious glance towards the kitchen. He would bet anything that Lavigna had something to do with this. It seems that 80 of Logan's angriness was caused by Lavigna…and vice-versa.

Every since the plane ride to the institute, where Logan and Lavigna got into an ugly discussion as to which way Scotland was, they always tried their best in annoying each other… consequently, annoying many in the process. They couldn't be in the same room for 5 minutes without some tongue slashing, cuss throwing, malicious jokes, come backs, eventual flying object, and an even more eventual 'snikts', knitted conversations…if they could be called such.

Walking into the kitchen, he smiled: his predictions were right. There sat his former headmistress, happily reading newspaper, and across her a very tired looking professor LeBeau.

"Logan looks angry. Any idea of what might have happened?" he asked, a slight smirk giving away that he already new the answer, played on his lips.

Lavigna turned her head from the newspaper to look at her students, and smile. "He's always looking angry. I have no idea what could've happened." She looked back to her…Logan's newspaper. Sean sat down where Logan once sat.

"I swear, one day you'll end up with six holes."

"Don't be so dramatic." She turned pages, not ever looking away from the news. "He only needs someone to put him in line."

"I take back what I said. You'll end up married, and having his kids." He eyed her carefully, the small smirk still on his lips.

Lavigna didn't respond, she only wrinkled her nose I disgust. Sean let out a muffled laugh. He turned to Remy who was slowly drinking his coffee, savouring every last drop of the wonderful beverage. "You didn't spit on that did you?" Sean asked Remy. Lavigna looked at the two from the top of her newspaper, she knew this trick.

Remy looked slightly disgusted. "Non." he answered. Sean smiled and before the ex-thieve even knew, his coffee had been taken by the kid, leaving the Cajun's mouth wide open while Sean drank the last most flavourful drop of coffee…his coffee

"Thanks." He left the empty cup in front of the Cajun got up and left.

Before he left he heard a head banging, and Remy's murmuring "T'day not be Remy's day."

Sundays were always a dull day at the institute. There was no Danger Room, there were no classes…there was nothing to do. Especially in the morning. It was almost 11 and most of the kids were up. Most of them were sitting in the Rec. Room either looking at the broken T.V. (everyone made sure to thank Ray for that.), the walls or the ceiling. That's were Sean was. Laying on the floor, his feet on the couch, his head on Aileen's belly (who was also lying on the floor) throwing a small ball up and catching it again.

Amelie was sitting, feet tucked under her, on the same couch Sean's feet were, but on the other side. "I lost" she blurted out.

"I lost" Aileen said.

"Lost" came John's voice.

"Lost" Rose whispered.

Sean stopped throwing his ball. What did they mean lost? He thought and pondered, when it came to him "Damn!" he said. Aileen smiled down at him.

"You loose?"

"I lost." He said flatly.

'I lost',(2) a very famous game in the orphan, and they'd always loose when they where bored. Everyone played, absolutely everyone, even if they didn't know. Because that was the point: not to know. Whenever you remembered you were playing you'd loose.

"I don't get it. Why are ya'll saying you lost?" asked Sam, who was sitting on the ground, next to Sean, leaning on the couch, his back to Amelie.

"We're playing." Explained Sean.

"Playing what?"

"I lost."

Sam became more confused.

"How does that game goes?" asked Kitty, who was sitting on the armrest of the lounge chair Piotr was sitting on his back (1).

"Whenever you remember you're playing it, you loose." Explained Amelie.

"So all of you just lost." Said Rose, smiling weaving her arms above her in a dreamy state. She was lying under the coffee table, only her head and arms out from underneath it.

There was an echo of " I lost" through out the room. When all was done everyone sat quietly.

The game was so stupid, at the same time so ingenuous, Sean thought. Then he stopped thinking about it. He had committed a terrible mistake. "I lost" he cried out again. Groans and "I lost" were heard.

(1) sitting on your back: a term one of my high school teachers used that was when we where sitting way down, with the head on the back rest, and our butts almost falling off the chair.

(2) 'I lost': the game actually exists. And I just lost a million times while writing this chapter. And y'all lost too. And now that you know the game, y'all can loose and spread the love of 'I lost'

A/N: extremely short, I understand, I left y'all waiting and I come with this crap? Yeah, really sorry, but I'm still trying to figure out some plot holes I came across while developing the future of the story, so I'm working on that.

Hope you liked it. That Sean he's the bouncy kid. I really like him! He's so cute! ok I'll stop…

Review! Please? Tell me what more you what to see in my fanfic! Help me develop! Give me ideas! I might just accept them and give rightful credit of coarse!

…I lost.


	12. Math don't Match

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay on the updating, but thing been caotic for me. It'll take a while for me to upload the next, but hopefully it won't take as long. I'm starting on the good stuff now. And next chapters will only get more and more confusing…at least that is what I'll be going for. So, from now on I'll do few chapters that are on a one person's point of view.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but my characters.

Chapter 12: Math don't match

"Prendez-vous la fiche n°2, s'il vous plaît." Lavigna started her class on a Friday afternoon. Her last class before weekend, then she would be free. She waited for the freshman to get out their sheets. Today had been a rather quiet day, a quite rare day at the institute. But before another thought on the subject could be discussed, a head popped up at the door. "May I help you Mr. Logan?" Lavigna was visibly annoyed by such intrusion.

Logan narrowed his eyes around the class. "I'm looking for someone." He said simply, sniffing at the door.

"Alexa is sitting right there." Lavigna suggested.

"It's not her I'm looking for. I'm looking for a certain someone who skips my classes."

"I'm afraid that description is too vague." Lavigna crossed her arms over her chest. This visitor was taking up important studying time.

"You know her. If she skip out on my class today she'll be automatically fail this year. And I personally don't feel like teaching her next year again."

"You talking about Laura?" Lavigna asked.

"That'd be her"

"Logan, you're being childish. Even if she passes this year next year she'll still gonna have classes with you." Lavigna sigh.

"Yeah, but if she fails I'll have to teach her 2 more years." He explained growling just thinking it.

"Well then, she's probably in her room."

Logan grunted and was about to leave, no doubt to her room in search of Laura, when Lavigna called again to him. "But you wouldn't be able to talk to her. She would disappear the minute she'd see you."

"Not if I can help it." 'snikt', and Logan left a very stupefied Lavigna and students.

Not even half a second later Lavigna was telling her students to do exercise 2 on page 89, on a separate piece of paper and put it on her desk, while she went after Logan.

"Logan! Logan!" Lavigna yelled after him, jogging trying to keep up, "This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous is what that girl is making of herself." He stopped walking and turned to Lavigna, "Do you understand that if she doesn't come to this class she'll fail an entire year?"

"Of course I understand! I'm a teacher, remember? You gonna have to explain that to her not to me." Logan was about to turn and continue on his way when Lavigna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Without those claws of yours, Logan".

In response he grunted and kept going his way. Lavigna stayed behind for a moment, contemplating on Logan, and decided that it was best for Logan, Laura and herself that she follows him. And she did.

Logan stopped at the front the room Laura shared with Alexa, he knocked three times. Lavigna stood quietly leaning on the wall. There was no answer, Logan was getting irritated. He knocked again. No answer. "Maybe she's not there." Lavigna let out a heavy sigh.

"She is." Logan opened the door. It wasn't locked.

Lavigna lean to see if Laura was really there.

And she was, lying on her bed reading a book. She looked at the intruders. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. You could help both of us by going to classes."

Laura continued to read her book.

"Laura. You have to go to classes. You'll fail if you don't." Lavigna explained.

"Why does it matter? Whether I fail or not?"

"You won't be able to graduate, get a job…"

Logan stood on sidelines…for now…

"You of all people should know that that's not going to happen. Not to us." She looked at them. Lavigna walked closer to her. Logan stood at the doorway, still. "We're mutants, Lavigna. There's no future for us. There's no _getting jobs_!" she exclaimed. Turning back to her book she said, "There's no use for any of this."

That wasn't good. Logan narrowed his eyes at the girl. His blood boiling. "What are you intending on doing? Are you gonna wait you entire life for some generous charity to pick you up and take care of you? You gonna stay there and do nothing? If you ask me, that's not a way to live!"

"You have to fight for what you want to be!" Lavigna sat at Alexa's bed, looking at Laura.

Laura dropped her book on her bed and sat up. "We're mutants!" she yelled, "There's nothing we can do to change these _human's_ minds! They'll never accept us!" Laura stood. "We're nothing but monsters." She said almost whispering "we have no right for rights" and with that she disappeared.

Lavigna stood still, stupefied. Logan was angry. Fuming, angry. Nasty, angry. The kind of angry only Logan could reach. Grunting, growling, and making all kinds of undistinguished sounds Logan stomped his way across the room as if looking for a place where she could have run off to.

"Let it go, Logan." Lavigna said getting up wearing a tired expression. "She clearly needs time."

"Was she always like this?"

"She hardly ever talked about it. But we all knew she thought it."

"It's a dangerous thing to do at these times."

"What is?"

"Loosing hope. Charles taught me that."

Lavigna only nodded, walking out of the room. She had a class to teach.

But it still bothered her. What Laura said, because, deep down, all of them knew, it was all true.

"I understand you are having some troubles getting to Logan's class on time…or getting there at all." Laura stood silenced in front of Professor Xavier's desk. "You have already missed 7 classes. And I have to, unfortunately, announce that you failed this year. You'll have to do it again next year." Professor Xavier looked intently at her.

Laura, who until now had kept her eyes down, shot her gaze to the professor. "Is it really necessary, professor, to enter me mind?" she said calmly.

"I'm just trying to understand you, Laura."

"We could do that just by talking, professor, but you're not very used to it are you?"

The professor sighed. He had difficult students before, Lavigna was a good example, but that was something about this girl that made you skin crawl.

"I also noticed," He continued, "that you have trouble interacting with you fellows schoolmates and…roommate." He paused waiting her reaction. None came. "I got complaints that you act too arrogant, as if you're doing everyone a favour by talking to them or even just standing in the same room. That doesn't make them feel comfortable."

"They don't make me feel comfortable."

"Well, that something we will have to work on." Laura said nothing, she lowered her eyes. The professor cleared his throat. "Laura." She looked at him. "I mention to you that you failed this year, correct?" Laura nodded. "Well, you're a smart girl, you shouldn't be held down because of one class, I reckon. But you will have to do extra work." Laura eyed him suspiciously. "I'm currently working on a project for mutants. I'm gathering all information I can about how they currently live."

Laura interrupted him, "What do you want me to do, professor?"

"I need subject for the studies, for the book I'm working."

"How would I help?"

"One of the studies is to classify mutants by their levels of power. And the other studies is on young mutants lives. How they lived with their powers, how their parents reacted, and so on. Do you understand?"

"By helping you with these, I won't fail."

"If you agree to work with me, be somewhat of my assistant, you won't."

"I guess I have no choice but to accept."

Professor Xavier smiled, "You always have a choice." Laura kept a steady stare at him. "Shall we begging?"

"Now?"

"Yes. I want you to write a note to every student, saying that I'm conducting a studies on the mutant lives so far and that I need subject to talk to me about their lives, before and after being a mutant."

"Couldn't you send them a mental note?"

"I could. But I know people who wouldn't be so pleased, and of people who wouldn't get the message because of rather clever metal blocks." Xavier smiled, he was being friendly, Laura had to admit. But she still felt uneasy with him. The professor started turning his wheels to get out of from the desk. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be working." He said heading to the door. Laura got up and followed.

Laura was placed in a room smaller then that of Professor Xavier, it was still a decent place. It had a desk with a laptop, and by the side of the desk, near the wall, there was a metal file holder. And on the other wall there was shelf with millions of books.

In a little over an hour Laura had finished the note, and the Professor was pleased. The notes were passed on to the classrooms and bulletin boards the other day. Everyone, after reading the note, became excited, and wanted to became the subjects for the professor studies.

The next week, interviews were marked. The professor would have individual interviews with each student. They would tell him all about their lives, even if the professor already knew of it, or was part of most of it.

The first one was Kitty.

"At what age you saw the first sign that you were a mutant?"

"I was, like, 15."

"What was you relation like with those around you, before you were a mutant."

"I was, like, the bookworm of the school, so nobody really talked to me. I had a couple of friends, though."

Next was Kurt.

"How was you relation to those around you when younger?"

"Zey didn't like me very much. Never had many friends. But Mama and Papa alvays loved me. Even if I had pointy ears and a tail."

"How did you feel about their reaction?"

"Vell, I vas hurt. But zen, I felt pity for zem, because zey could see beyond vat zier eyes reached."

Rogue…

"At what age were you to be at the care of Destiny."

"Ah think, Ah was 6, or 7."

"Do you remember anything about your real parents?"

"Not much. My mom was very careful with me, my Dad never talked much. They were simple folks, from what Ah remember."

Even Lavigna's kids took part. Aileen was first.

"At what age were you orphaned? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I was never officially orphaned. My parents left me on Lavigna's school and I never heard from them again."

"How old where you?"

"14."

Sean.

"What's your full name, please."

"Sean O'Donellen."

"If you don't mind me asking, what age where you, when you were orphaned?"

"I was 10."

"How did it happen?"

"A Plane crash. My parents were rather rich. I asked them for a plane ride on our private jet. The plane crashed. I was the only survivor."

"When did you first knew you were a mutant?"

"I was at an orphanage for nuns, before going to Lavigna's of course, and I got into a fight, the other boy punched me, I bounced."

At last, came Laura. A bit against her will. But she had agreed, so she wouldn't fail the year.

"At what age were you orphaned?"

"My mom died when I was 7, my dad left me when I was ten."

"Was any of your parents, mutant?"

"My dad was."

"What was his power?"

Laura stayed silenced.

"At what age did you discover you were a mutant?"

"10"

"Did you father know?"

"Yes…No"

"Yes or no?"

She seemed to think for a while. "Both."

The Professor sighed. "Did he or did he not know of your mutant abilities." He tried once more.

"No."

"How did you parents died?"

Again, she stayed quiet. "Mom fell down the stairs."

"How?"

She seemed to think a way to say it, "Dad was at the top." She looked directly at Xavier, her eyes threatening to shed tears, but her facial expression told him nothing of it.

"Do you believe, your father…"

"Yes."

The professor seemed to think for a while. This was getting fragile. "At what age did you enter Lavigna's school."

"17."

"Have you ever tried looking for you father?"

"No. He doesn't want to be found."

"How do you know that?"

"'cause I already met him."

He paused again; thinking of which way he wanted to take this interview. "What was your birthplace?"

"Alberta, Canada."

"How long did you live there?"

"Until I was 7. Dad and I moved after Mom's death."

"Where did you go from there?"

"We went to a small city in British Colombia."

"How long did you stay?"

"About 2 years. Then when moved to New York."

"And then?"

"Lived there for 3 year, moved to London. We travelled all over Scotland, Ireland, and England. We settle down in London, but soon we went to India. Lived there for about 5 years and came back to London, Dad got re-married and had another daughter."

"What happened to them?"

"His second wife left as soon as she found out I was a mutant, and took the girl. Dad left me right afterwards."

The professor pondered for a while. The math didn't match. He stayed in silence.

Laura too this as a cue "May I go now professor?"

"Yes, you may." He said off handed.

Laura left the professor to his thoughts. Xavier turned his recorder, which sat on the desk recording everything, off. He would need to take a look at that, again, later. If, what she said was true…the math simply didn't match.


End file.
